Babysitters
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: Buster and the gang babysit the piglets while Rosita and Norman go out.


Rosita was humming to Johnny's song as the teen gorilla sang on stage.

Buster Moon and Miss Crawley sat on some seats, dancing away.

Just then, Buster's sensitive ears picked up the sound of a door opening and turned and saw Rosita's husband, Norman, walking in, probably to pick up his wife.

Buster frowned as he noticed the sad look upon his friend.

Jumping from his seat, the Theater Owner smiled as he approached.

"Hi, Norman, everything alright?" He asked.

"I-well,...erm..well, no." The pig said.

"What's wrong?"

"Our anniversary is tomorrow and I wanted to take Rosita out for a special dinner and a movie. But our babysitter canceled on us."

Buster's ears drooped slightly as he thought.

"I have an idea, wait here." He said as he ran and gathered his friends.

Ten minutes later, he returned.

"How about we babysit? Meena, Eddie, Gunther, Ash, Mike, Johnny and me. Let's see 25 divided by 6...that's four kids each! I'm sure we can pull it off." Buster said, enthusiastically.

Norman's eyes widened. "What? Really?!"

"Yep!"

"That's great!"

"What's great?" Rosita asked as she walked up and Norman excitedly told her the good news.

Rosita gasped as she smiled and pulled Buster into a tight hug.

"Thank you!" She cried.

Buster smiled. "No problem."

SSS

"...Supper is at six, there's frozen fish sticks and fries in the freezer. Bedtime is at 8:30, their pajamas are on their beds and-"

Rosita was then stopped by Mike.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure the rugrats are in bed, teeth brushed. We got it!" The jazz mouse said.

"Já, you go and have fun!" Gunther said.

"How can we repay you?" Rosita asked.

"By having fun! Now go!" Johnny said as he smiled.

After saying goodbyes, Buster and the gang turned to the piglets who were laughing at the the table.

"Okay, four kids each, gang." Buster said as he rubbed his hands.

And so the gang picked their kids and they went off in their separate directions.

Eddie shuffled awkwardly as he sat in the living room with his four.

"So, uh, you guys have games?" He asked.

"Yeah! We have a wii!" Tess said.

"Cool, I'm awesome at racing." Eddie said.

"Me to! Come on, we can all play!" Iggy said.

SSS

Mike frowned from he stood on a chair, looking at the four boys.

"Alrighty, let's get this over with. You guys know any card games?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Jack said.

"Nice, poker?"

"Nope."

"Black Jacks?"

"No."

"GIN?!"

"Nope, but we have apple, UNO and go fish!"

Mike let out a frustrating sigh. "Alright, fine. But what's say we make the game a little more interesting?"

"How, Mr. Mike?" Zack asked.

"Kids, let me introduce you to the world of betting."

SSS

Johnny rubbed his neck nervously as the kids looked at him.

"You're the guy who played the piano at mommy's concert!" Jason cried.

"Yeah."

"Can you play some more? We have a piano!" Jen said.

And so the four piglets took Johnny to where a grand piano sat.

Cracking his knuckles, Johnny began to play different songs, most of which the kids knew and they happily sang along.

SSS

"Your quills are sharp!" Nicky said.

"You're awesome at guitar!" Jake said.

"Whoa, kids, slow down!" Ash said as she put her hands up.

"Do you like to play dress up?" Julie asked.

"Erm, not really." The rocker said.

"I know! Why don't we do some karaoke?" Ricky said.

"Yeah! We have rock songs!" Julie said.

Ash shrugged. "Okay, whatever." She said.

SSS

Meena fumbled her hooves nervously.

"What do you want to do?" Marco asked.

"Hey! Why don't you read to us?" Joe asked.

Meena smiled as she followed the four where the books were.

SSS

"Alright, good! And then spin!" Gunther said as he demonstrated a perfect spin.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Nelson said.

"Let me! Let me!" Justin cried as he attempted to spin. But as he did, he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"That was spicy! Try again, come on! Like this! Gunther said as he did another spin.

SSS

"Kids! Come on, where are you?!" Buster cried frantically as he searched for his four kids.

Casper and Chris giggled as they hid from the Theater Owner.

"Kids-ouch!" Buster yelped as dart was shot at his head.

Hannah and Kristy laughed as they hid their dart guns.

"Come on, guys! Don't hide, maybe we can play a game or-HEY! Get down from there!" The koala cried as he ran and got Chris down from a dresser.

Suddenly the four piglets were on Buster, wrestling.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea!" Buster cried as he tried to escape but was pulled back in.

SSS

"Dinner!" Meena said as he carefully took the fish sticks and fries from the oven.

The 25 kids ran to the table and started to while the gang rested in the living room.

"These kids are amazing at car racing!" Eddie said.

"Yeah, and Jason asked if I could give him piano lessons!" Johnny said.

"And Julie is an awesome singer!" Ash said.

"And Molly is really smart!"

"I'll have these kids playing good card games in no time." Mike said.

"Já, and Chase will make an excellent dancer!" Gunther said, excitedly.

The gang turned to Buster who was sitting on a chair, his eyes wide and his suit a mess.

Ash stifled a laugh. "Having fun with your kids?" She asked.

Buster glared.

SSS

"And now you owe us about...$63." Zack said.

"What?! That impossible!" Mike cried.

"The calculator doesn't lie," Jack said, smiling.

"Why, you little-"

"MIKE!" Ash cried as she stopped the mouse.

"WHAT!?!" Mike shouted back.

"It's time to get these kids to bed." Johnny said as he held two sleeping piglets.

"Oh."

"Alright, kids! Time to get ready for bed!" Meena said.

"Aw!"

"Yeah, yeah, you heard the kid. Come on!" Mike said.

"Yeah, and if your good, Meena will read ya a bedtime story." Eddie put in.

And so they got the piglets into their pajamas and rushed them to the bathroom to brush teeth once that was done, they huddled them all to bed and counted them.

"...18, 19, 20, 21. Wait, we're missing four!" Meena cried.

"Shhh! Lower your voice! What do you mean we're missing four?" Ash asked.

Johnny quickly recounted and gulped. "She's right!" He said.

"Where could the little brats be?!" Mike said.

"I counted 25 in the bathroom!" Eddie whispered.

"And where's Buster!?" Gunther asked.

SSS

The gang ran into the living room where they breathed a sigh of relief.

There was Buster Moon, sleeping on the couch with Casper and Kristy sleeping on his chest while Hannah and Chris were by his side.

Ash stifled a laugh as she snapped a picture.

Suddenly the door opened and Rosita and Norman walked in.

"Hi, guys!" Rosita whispered.

The gang waved.

"How did it-" Rosita stopped as she noticed Buster on the couch with the kids and melted.

"Awwww." She said as she too quickly snapped a picture.

And then Rosita and Norman both took the kids on their arms.

Casper awoke partly and yawned.

"...Uncle Buster...?" He asked before falling back asleep.

The whole gang melted, even Mike.

"Buster? Buster, wake up!" Eddie said.

Buster yawned as he stretched. Wincing, he sat up. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow." He groaned.

SSS

The next morning, Buster was setting up costumes with Gunther, Johnny, Mike and Miss Crawley when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Buster. Rosita here. I just wanted to say thank you again for babysitting. The kids loved you guys!"

"Great, we were happy to do." Buster said as he cracked his sore back.

"Oh, and Buster?"

"Yes?"

"DON'T EVER LET MIKE PLAY CARDS WITH MY KIDS AGAIN!!!"

The others heard this and smirked at Mike.

Buster hung up and shook his ears before he received a text.

His eyes widened and his ears shot up as he looked at the picture taken the night before.

"ASH!!!"


End file.
